Enfrentando Temores
by x.Anami.x
Summary: Kagome descubre algo que la pertuba por completo y por primera vez no se quedará callada... Fic dedicado a Gina de Akane/Kagome y x.Anami.x.
1. Chapter 1

-¡Feliz Cumpleaños Gina…! ¡Feliz Cumpleaños Gina!... ¡Feliz Cumpleaños Gina!- cantan Brenda y Caro a coro.

Bueno Gina, este es uno de tus regalitos de cumpleaños. Entre las dos hemos creado esta historia para dedicártela; es un pequeño presente de parte de este par de locas que te quieren con todo el corazón. Brenda dice: que notarás ahora porque te hacía tantas preguntas sobre fics…xDDDD

Esperamos que te guste a ti y todas las personas que se pasen a leer…

**Disclaimer**

Los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi. Esta historia es sólo por diversión y la hacemos sin fines de lucro.

_**Enfrentando**____**Temores**_

_**Capítulo 1**_

La luna llena brillaba en su máximo esplendor en el Sengoku; junto a ella cientos de destellos plateados iluminaban el cielo. Los sonidos de la noche armonizaban el ambiente con su dulce melodía. Una inmensa calma parecía tocar todo a su paso y la brisa ligeramente fresca movía las ramas de los árboles de un lado a otro. Entre el espesor del bosque una joven de cabellos azabache caminaba absorta en sus pensamientos.

Kagome miró sus pies moverse entre la hierba; parecían tener voluntad propia, la llevaban por un camino que no recordaba haber recorrido… _—¿Cómo llegué aquí? No entiendo… Es como una fuerza que llama; como si necesitara llegar a un sitio en particular_.

Al llegar a un claro sus ojos marrones miraron el firmamento. Con un deje de emoción contempló la luna en su máximo esplendor. Cada estrella lucía particularmente hermosa. Una pequeña sonrisa emergió de sus labios. _—El cielo es mucho más hermoso en esta época_.

Apenas habían transcurrido un par de semanas desde su llegada definitiva a la era antigua. No se arrepentía de su decisión, aunque en ocasiones sentía nostalgia por todo lo que había dejado atrás. Al mirar el cielo, el fulgor de los astros le recordó que en el presente, debido a la contaminación, éstos ya no se veían con el mismo esplendor.

—_¿Cómo estarán mamá, Souta y el abuelo?... Los extraño… —_pensó con nostalgia; fue inevitable que sus ojos se aguaran ante el recuerdo de sus seres queridos.

Automáticamente reaccionó limpiándose la zona con el dorso de la mano. _—No debo ponerme así… Todo ha valido la pena con tal de estar aquí a su lado_ —suspiró hondo; no se arrepentía de su elección, dejarlo todo atrás por estar al lado de hanyou valía la pena.

Continuó caminando a través del bosque. Sentía la necesidad de hallar algo que no sabía lo que era. Su paso era lento y analizaba con atención cualquier sonido o energía que surgía en su camino… Todo parecía normal. Una corriente de aire que movió los mechones oscuros de su pelo la distrajo. Fue entonces cuando lo sintió… Un escalofrío desagradable la recorrió de pies a cabeza.

Afinó sus sentidos y poderes de sacerdotisa. _—_Percibo una energía extraña _—_murmuró ligeramente asustada. El aura, no era ni buena, ni mala; pero no dejaba de inquietarla. —Inuyasha —espetó aterrada y empezó a aligerar su paso.

En su camino vio como varias luces de color blanco viajaban hacia una dirección a lo interno del bosque. —_Deben dirigirse al sitio de donde proviene esa presencia_.

Algunos minutos más tarde, las luces se detuvieron y así lo hizo ella. Espesos matorrales le impedían entrar por donde lo hacían las estelas brillantes. Con cuidado se abrió camino y todo su mundo se paralizó cuando miró lo que había detrás de aquel extraño muro de hiedra y maleza…

Eran Inuyasha y Kikyo. —_¿Qué… hace ella aquí_?... _Esto no puede ser_ —pensó mientras, inconscientemente, se colocaba una mano sobre el corazón que se revolcaba angustiosamente dentro de su pecho—. _Ella estaba muerta… yo… yo… vi como su alma volvía al mundo de los muertos_.

No sabía qué hacer, si quedarse mirándolos a escondidas o huir; no obstante, pudo más la curiosidad y se quedó en completo silencio analizando la escena que se desarrollaba frente a sus ojos. Las luces blancas, que parecían haber venido con Kikyo, danzaban alrededor de la pareja. No eran almas, pero tampoco conocía con certeza su naturaleza.

—Ki… Kikyo… —musitó Inuyasha pálido e incrédulo de ver a la miko frente a él.

El rostro de la joven lucía diferente, más hermoso, increíblemente pacífico, pero conservando un toque de frialdad. Lo que parecía ser una sonrisa se formó en sus labios, y despacio se acercó al medio demonio para abrazarlo.

—Inuyasha… —pronunció con tristeza. Apoyó la cabeza en el fornido pecho masculino y suspiró. —Te he extrañado, mi amado Inuyasha.

Él se quedó inmóvil y por instinto la rodeó con sus brazos, estrechándola un poco contra sí. Se quedaron así por algunos segundos, mientras Kagome empezaba a sentir como su corazón se rompía en mil pedazos. La abrazaba… Correspondía a sus caricias; eso quería decir que seguía sintiendo el mismo amor por la sacerdotisa que antes.

Inuyasha la tomó por los hombros y deshizo un poco la cercanía entre ambos. —¿Qué… haces aquí Kikyo? ¿Por qué has vuelto?... Se suponía que tú… ya…

—Que ya estaba muerta —contestó ella con frialdad—. ¿Acaso no te alegra verme?

El muchacho tragó en seco. —Eh… sí claro que… me alegro… ¿Pero cómo…?

—He vuelto por ti —dijo la miko con dulzura—. Ya te lo dije, te extrañaba.

Suavemente acarició la mejilla del chico. —El infierno es un lugar muy aburrido. Necesito que estés a mi lado —pronunció acercando su rostro al de Inuyasha y luego rozó con tortuosa lentitud su nariz por las mejillas de su amado.

—Vuelve conmigo Inuyasha —suplicó con dolor—. Me lo debes… Sufrí tanto en la otra vida y ahora en ésta sigo sufriendo por ti… Dos veces he vivido la soledad de la muerte sin tu compañía —las luces blancas empezaron a tornarse violeta y siguieron moviéndose alrededor de ellos.

—Dijiste que tu alma me pertenecía… Que nunca te separarías de mí.

—Yo… lo sé… —balbuceó nervioso y confundido—. Pero… Kagome…—se atrevió a decir.

Aquel nombre hizo que el rostro de la sacerdotisa se transfigurara, llenándose de odio. —Esa mujer… —masculló de forma apenas audible.

—Ella… vino del presente por mi causa… —continuó el muchacho de cabellos plateados.

—¿Acaso la prefieres a ella? —cuestionó arqueando una ceja y besándolo luego en la mejilla.

Inuyasha no respondió a la pregunta. —Ella…

—No debió hacerlo, nadie la obligó a venir a esta época… No debes sentir compasión por esa niña insignificante. Se las arreglará sola, ya verás —separó un poco su rostro para mirar intensamente los ojos ambarinos—. Eres mío Inuyasha… Y nunca dejarás de serlo —lentamente posó sus labios sobre los del hanyou, el cual se mantuvo quieto unos segundos, pero luego correspondió el beso.

Ya no podía soportarlo más. Nunca en su vida le había dolido algo de aquella espantosa manera. Casi no podía respirar, ni siquiera pensar. Fue como si la tierra se tragara su alma y una daga se le clavara directo en el corazón. Sus ojos chocolate empezaron a nublarse y varias lágrimas amenazaban con caer en cualquier instante… —_¿Cómo pudiste Inuyasha?_

Kagome se quedó quieta, sin mover un solo músculo, con la cabeza gacha sintiendo como sus lágrimas descendían desde sus ojos hasta sus mejillas para, finalmente, perderse entre la oscuridad de la noche. Respiró hondo, tratando de poder calmarse. ¿Por qué le hacía todo aquello?

—_¿Acaso no soy suficiente para él_? —pensó deprimida sintiendo que la situación la superaba de sobremanera.

¿Acaso ella no significaba nada para él? ¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué tenía que volver Kikyo? Sólo quería arruinarle la vida; como la odiaba... ¿Por qué no podía quedarse en el mundo de los muertos? ¡Debería haberse quedado ahí y no volver nunca! ¡Nunca! No pudo evitar sorprenderse al percatarse de sus propios pensamientos. Ella nunca pensaba así… pero no podía evitarlo. Sólo deseaba con todo su corazón que aquello que había visto fuera mentira, que Kikyo no estuviera ahí, que ellos no se hubieran besado, que ella no los hubiera visto…

—Siempre es lo mismo —murmuró para sí mientras apretaba sus puños con fuerza. Cerró los ojos fuertemente esperando que al abrirlos todo aquello fuera una simple mentira, un juego que su mente le jugaba…

Abrió sus ojos muy lentamente con miedo a afrontar lo que podría ver… Ahí estaban. Los dos, juntos. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué siempre era lo mismo? ¿Por qué siempre que creía que podía tener algo con Inuyasha, Kikyo aparecía y él corría hacia ella? No podía soportarlo, el dolor parecía estrujarla por dentro impidiéndole respirar. No seguiría presenciando aquella escena. No, no lo haría.

Kagome corrió alejándose unos pasos del lugar, quería salir de allí, alejar la imagen de Inuyasha y Kikyo juntos. —_Siempre fue, es y será lo mismo. Nunca cambiará_ —suspiró resignadamente, sintiendo como una creciente ira empezaba a nacer en ella.

—_Siempre será lo mismo… siempre… ¡Siempre! ¡Siempre será la misma maldita situación!_ —gritó en su mente descubriendo lo que hace mucho ella misma no se dejaba ver. —Y… yo…yo no creo merecer esto… —las lágrimas rodaban por su cara.

Ella no había hecho nada malo. ¿Entonces por qué le pasaba todo aquello? No, no lo merecía. No era justo.

Detuvo su carrera lentamente enfocando su mirada en un punto indefinido, analizando el vacío. —Si yo no merezco esto, entonces ¿por qué…huyo? ¿Por qué me voy corriendo? ¿Por qué siempre soy yo la que se va? Esta vez no será así —murmuraba suavemente pero con una mirada llena de decisión.

Giró su cuerpo en dirección contraria a la que estaba. Regresaría allí y pediría explicaciones. Les diría todo lo que pensaba, todo lo que sentía…Por una vez les diría todo. Comenzó a caminar decidida hacia la dirección en donde se encontraban Inuyasha y Kikyo.

Su cabeza pensaba muchas cosas, pero estaba segura de lo que iba a hacer. Si no afrontaba la situación, viviría con muchas dudas carcomiéndola. Se conocía bien, se escondería o intentaría huir, Inuyasha la buscaría y ella… volvería con él. El fantasma de Kikyo estaría siempre entre los dos, y ya era hora de que ella lo enfrentara. No viviría con ese temor para siempre…

Tragó en seco y tomó una bocanada de aire al verlos allí, ella abrazándolo a él, mientras él parecía decirle algo. No estaba tan cerca como para escuchar lo que decían, pero eso no tenía importancia. Ella haría lo que había venido hacer; no se echaría para atrás.

—¡Inuyasha! —gritó llamando tanto la atención de él como de ella. Respiró una vez más, profundo, dándose las fuerzas que necesitaba. Los miró con total decisión dispuesta a todo...

_**Continuará…**_

**Notas:**

**Caro (AkaneKagome): **Primero, quiero decirle a mi Gina que la quiero con todo mi corazón. ¡GRACIAS POR SER COMO ERES AMIGA! ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS! Espero que te guste la primera parte de nuestro regalito. :D

Segundo, darle las gracias a mi querida Brenda (Nami para mí XD) por haberse apuntado en esta loca idea conmigo. Hace mucho me planteaba la posibilidad de escribir algo de Inuyasha, y pues ha sido un honor que mi primer fic de esta serie sea a tu lado. Eres una gran escritora y una chica fenomenal. ¡Te quiero mi Nami!

La verdad estoy muy satisfecha con el desarrollo de este primer capítulo. Me encanta la trama que hemos montado y las ideas que creamos entre las dos. Ha sido un placer trabajar contigo amiga. Espero que tanto a Gina, como a las demás personas que lean les guste este pequeño fic. A mí en lo personal me ha fascinado.

Agradecerle a todas las personas que han leído hasta acá, y si gustan dejarnos sus comentarios sobre lo que les ha parecido este capítulo, éstos son bien recibidos.

¡Un besote!

**Brenda (Anami): **¡Feliz Cumple Gina! Te quieroo locaa xp Gracias por dejarme ser tu amiga. Esta es como dijo Caro, la primera parte de nuestro regalo juntas para vos. Lee y disfrutá espero xDDD.

Quiero agradecer a Caro por haberme soportado xp y haber querido escribir conmigo. Para mi es un honor escribir contigo amiga y más para una ocasión tan especial como el cumpleaños de nuestra querida Gina. Gracias Caro, sos una divina, sin vos este proyecto no estaría listo. ¡Te quiero mil, amiga!

Sobre el fic estoy feliz. Me gusta la trama que va teniendo y creo que para ser nuestro primer fic de Inuyasha (sólo me animé a escribir de esta serie por vos Gina xp) va quedando bien ^^. Gina espero que te guste mucho sino…¬¬ Para mi ha sido un placer trabajar contigo Caro, es muy divertido sobre todo cuando desarrollamos las ideas y la trama xD. A mi la verdad me gusta como va quedando xp.

Espero que les guste, especialmente a Gina xD pero otros comentarios son bien aceptados claro. Cualquier opinión es bien recibida.

¡Besos!

**Palabras en japonés:**

**Sengoku:** Época antigua en la que vive Inuyasha y se desarrolla gran parte de la historia original de Rumiko.

**Hanyou:** medio-demonio.

**Miko:** sacerdotisa.


	2. Chapter 2

¡Hola a todas y todos! Acá les dejamos la segunda parte de este fic, el cual es nuestro regalo de cumpleaños para nuestra querida amiga Gina. ¡Te queremos Gina!

Pedimos disculpas por la demora entre una actualización y otra. Esperamos que les siga gustando el fic.

**Disclaimer**

Los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi. Esta historia es sólo por diversión y la hacemos sin fines de lucro.

_**Enfrentando Temores**_

**Cap****ítulo****2**

****

—_¡Inuyasha! —gritó llamando tanto la atención de él como de ella. Respiró una vez más, profundo, dándose las fuerzas que necesitaba. Los miró con total decisión dispuesta a todo..._

****

El nombre del hanyou retumbó por cada rincón del bosque. De inmediato la atención de la pareja se centró en la chica de cabellos azabache. Inuyasha estaba paralizado y completamente mudo, no sabía cómo reaccionar.

Kikyo lentamente apartó su rostro del pecho del muchacho. Su mirada se volvió muy fría y su rostro se endureció. Por un momento quiso mostrarle a aquella intrusa todo el rencor y desprecio que le tenía, no obstante, supo que esa no era la mejor forma de jugar el juego.

Una media sonrisa emergió en los labios de la miko. —Kagome… Tanto tiempo sin verte —susurró y luego abrazó con más fuerza al hombre que tenía a su lado—. Inuyasha y yo estamos en medio de algo importante, así que te agradecería nos dejes a solas —escupió esperando que sus palabras molestaran a la joven que había venido desde otra época a robarle lo que era suyo.

Kagome sintió muchas emociones encontradas, justo al frente de ella se encontraba "la rival" con la que había luchado para ganar el corazón del hombre que amaba. Muchas veces se había cuestionado si en verdad odiaba a Kikyo, o si solamente sentía envidia por los sentimientos y fascinación que Inuyasha le profesaba… Ella había muerto dos veces, no obstante, seguía empeñaba en llevárselo con ella al más allá.

Al verla tan unida a él, tan llena de confianza, tan cínica… Se convenció de su objetivo; no lo iba a permitir, si Inuyasha quería irse con ella eso era problema del medio demonio, pero no se iba a marchar sin decirles a ambos lo que pensaba.

—No me iré —susurró mientras cerraba con fuerza los puños y miraba fijamente al suelo.

—¿Qué dijiste? —preguntó Kikyo mientras se separaba del hanyou.

—Lo que oíste —respondió Kagome levantando sus ojos de color chocolate y enfrentado la fría mirada de la miko.

Todo sucedió de una forma relativamente extraña, el ambiente que las rodeaba se volvió negro… Fue como si todo despareciera, incluido Inuyasha; eran sólo Kagome y Kikyo mirándose de forma directa y desafiante.

—Ja… ¿pero qué te has creído? —espetó Kikyo dando un par de pasos hacia la otra chica.

—No me he creído nada… —habló algo molesta—. Esta vez no me iré.

—Ya veo… ¿Qué pretendes Kagome?

La joven del futuro respiró hondo y se dio valor a sí misma. —Dejar las cosas claras de buena una vez, Kikyo.

Una sonrisa burlona fue la respuesta de la miko. —No seas ridícula.

—¡Deja en paz a Inuyasha! —soltó de golpe—. ¡Estoy cansada de ti…Cansada de que siempre pase lo mismo!

Su interlocutora no daba crédito a lo que oía. Miró con desdén a la mujer que tenía en frente; se convenció de que lo mejor era hablar lo menos posible y escuchar lo que la otra tenía que decir.

—Hum, con que estás cansada de mí.

—Sí, así es… Entiéndelo Kikyo, ¡tú estás muerta! —pronunció confiada—. Fue muy lamentable todo lo que pasó en el pasado, pero ya es hora de que lo olvides y lo superes. Inuyasha está vivo y merece seguirlo estando, ¡no tienes ningún derecho de llevarlo al infierno como dices!

—Con que eso crees…

—Claro que lo creo… No me importa lo que hayas arriesgado y tus razones para haber vuelto, no me parece justo que creas que Inuyasha te pertenece. Él es quien tiene que decidir lo que desea hacer, si quedarse en este mundo o marcharse contigo. Deja de creer que tienes el control sobre todas las personas que te rodean. Acepta tu destino, estás muerta, ¡muerta Kikyo!

La miko se ponía cada vez más molesta por las palabras de Kagome; la veía como una chiquilla insolente que se había pasado de la raya, no obstante antes de que pudiera contestar algo la otra chica continuó hablando.

—Quiero que desaparezcas de mi vida, que tu sombra deje de perseguirme. No deseo guardarte rencor, pero necesito que dejen de compararme contigo… Necesito que Inuyasha me quiera por lo que soy. Vete Kikyo, vete al mundo de los muertos y quédate ahí… No me molestes más… ¡No te atrevas a decir que Inuyasha es tuyo, y mucho menos que lo llevarás contigo al infierno!

Al decir esto último la sombra negra que las rodeaba fue desapareciendo. Un par de ojos ambarinos miraba absortos la conversación que sostenían los dos amores de su vida.

Kagome lentamente movió la cabeza y se enfocó en Inuyasha. No sólo Kikyo tenía la culpa de su sufrimiento, de su frustración… Él también la tenía. El hanyou había aceptado los avances de la sacerdotisa y parecía bastante dispuesto a marcharse con ella al infierno, olvidándola a ella por completo. La mujer a la que había enfrentado simplemente desapareció, no sabía si estaba a su lado, pero eso ya no importaba, ahora su atención estaba centraba en Inuyasha… Le diría de una vez por todas lo que pensaba, necesitaba desahogarse.

—Kagome —escuchó que susurraba suavemente Inuyasha, su nombre en boca de él sonaba tan condenadamente bien… pero, en este momento, sólo era como una puñalada para ella; una herida que se extendía, que le dolía, que no lograba soportar y que no estaba dispuesta a seguir sintiendo.

Lo miró, analizándolo, pensando que era lo que quería decirle. Nunca había tenido tanto coraje como para decirle al hanyou todo lo que pensaba sobre aquello. Siempre se había mostrado sumisa… dispuesta a aceptar que él la eligiera a ella; no le había importado nada con tal de poder permanecer junto a él, pero todo tenía un límite y ya estaba harta. Harta de ser la misma estúpida que una y otra vez caía en lo mismo. Esta vez no sería así, esta vez no lo permitiría.

—Me cansé… —murmuró con una mezcla de decepción y orgullo en su voz.

—¿De qué? —le respondió Inuyasha mirándola fijamente.

—¿¡De qué!? ¿¡Preguntas de qué!? —su voz sonaba tan enojada, tan harta, tan casada, con tanta rabia y otra emoción que no sabría reconocer—. Estoy cansada de todo, de Kikyo, de esta maldita situación que siempre se repite, de no poder dormir de noche pensando que la sombra de ella siempre está… estoy harta de todo, de ti…

Él seguía ahí, mirándola fijamente. Sus ojos siguiéndola en todo lo que hacía y decía. Eso la exasperaba más… ¿Por qué no decía nada? ¿Acaso ella importaba tan poco como para que por lo menos él inventara una tonta excusa?

—¿Jamás te importé, verdad? ¿Sólo era un tonto reemplazo hasta que Kikyo volviera? —Temblaba, lo sabía, aunque no supiera si era de coraje o de miedo de escuchar la respuesta, pero él seguía ahí sin responder nada—. ¿¡Y!? ¿Ni siquiera vas a responder? ¿Tan poco importo para ti?

—¿A qué le temes, Kagome?

La pregunte hecha por el hanyou la descolocó por completo. ¿Miedo? ¿Temor? ¿Pero por qué preguntaba eso? ¿¡Qué mierda tenía que ver el miedo con esto!? Ella estaba enojada, harta de todo. El temor no tenía nada que ver. Lo miró algo dubitativa, se veía tan tranquilo y seguro, ni parecía él mismo…

—¿Por qué preguntas eso? ¿Qué tiene que ver el temor con esto?

—Eso dímelo tú —la tranquilidad reinaba en su voz, sin un mínimo signo de alteración—, entonces ¿a qué le tienes miedo?

¿Otra vez? ¿Por qué le preguntaba por sus miedos? ¿Miedo? Suspiró y su mente se dedicó a pensar demasiado, a darle muchas vueltas a las cosas. Claro que tenía miedos, tenía muchos. Era una persona normal, temía a muchas cosas…

—¿Acaso no crees que tengo varios motivos para temer? ¿Sabes? Rectificaré la pregunta: ¿No crees que me has dado suficientes motivos para tener miedo?

—Jamás confiaste Kagome…

Sintió como su corazón se paraba de golpe, ¿pero qué demonios estaba diciendo? —¿Qué yo no confié? Inuyasha… te confié mi vida miles de veces, confié en ti como en nadie más… ¿y me vienes a decir esto?

—No me refiero a eso, lo sabes. Desde la muerte de Kikyo no ha habido un día en que tú no la recordaras, en que no te atormentaras con su regreso. No has podido confiar en mi Kagome, vives temiendo por ella…

—¿Y no tuve la razón? Mira, apareció y ya estás detrás de ella. ¡Yo tenía razón después de todo!

—Tú ves lo que quieres ver Kagome…

—¡No me digas estupideces Inuyasha! ¡Te vi! Los vi… —lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos descendiendo por sus mejillas, clavó su mirada en la de él transmitiéndole todo lo que ella sentía, la cara del hanyou estaba sombría—. No soy idiota Inuyasha…

Kagome se secó las lágrimas bruscamente, no quería verse débil, no se permitiría llorar delante de él. El muy cretino le hablaba de temores cuando ella todo lo que sentía era una profunda rabia por dentro, una mezcla de sensaciones y emociones que la invadían y le agobiaban el pecho. Ella estaba enojada, estaba molesta, estaba…

Sus pensamientos se interrumpieron en el momento en que clavó su mirada en la de él. Se permitió navegar en sus ojos, perderse en ese mar dorado y sentir como de solo mirarlo su corazón ya latía rápidamente inundándola de un incómodo cosquilleo por todo su cuerpo. No era eso lo que ella quería, pero no podía evitar sentir lo que sentía. Lo amaba. Lo amaba como jamás amó a nadie, ni como podría amar a alguien en un futuro, lo sabía. Inuyasha se había convertido en su todo, en su centro y eso ahora le dolía, y mucho.

Corrió su mirada para no seguir viéndolo, pero esos ojos eran como un imán, la atraían obligándola a verlos y seguir perdiéndose en ellos. Lo miró sintiendo un sin fin de emociones que la invadían, no podía evitarlas. ¿Por qué tenía que amarlo tanto? Él siempre amaría a Kikyo, lo sabía. Ella jamás podría significar amor para él, sólo era un reflejo de _ella_, sólo se la recordaba, pero no era _ella_. Y aún pese a toda la situación no quería perderlo, no soportaría su vida sin él… Sintió como lloraba aún contra su voluntad, sin embargo esta vez dejó que las lágrimas descendieran con total libertad.

—¿Quieres saber a qué temo? —su mirada siempre fija en la de él—. Temo perderte… Mi mayor miedo es no estar a tu lado Inuyasha, ¡tengo miedo de que no me ames como yo te amo! Tengo miedo de que la elijas a Kikyo y no a mí…

—Pero desde que Kikyo desapareció, incluso antes de que lo hiciera, yo siempre mostré amor por ti, te elegí a ti… Te demostré miles de veces que te amo Kagome pero ¿nunca lo creíste verdad?

—No es que no te crea, es que no puedo evitarlo… Siempre sentí que ella volvería y te irías tras ella —sonrió irónicamente—, y tenía razón ¿no?

—Eso es lo que siempre has pensado…

Kagome lo miró algo confundida y enojada; él no respondía directamente a ninguna de sus preguntas. ¿Por qué? Lo que más la enojaba era que él tenía algo de razón, ella jamás había confiado ciegamente en su relación con el hanyou, siempre había estado atenta a si él tenía un mínimo recuerdo de la sacerdotisa. Podía admitirlo sí, siempre había desconfiando en ese aspecto pero ya no…

Sonrió confiada por primera vez en esa noche. —Tienes razón, siempre desconfié sobre Kikyo y tú. Pero ya no, Inuyasha, no más. No quiero seguir temiendo por lo mismo, no quiero no creerte cuando me dices que me amas, no quiero despertarme en mitad de la noche teniendo sueños horribles sobre ustedes dos, no quiero tener más miedo… Quiero creer en nuestro amor, quiero creer que es verdadero y posible, quiero confiar en ti…

Inuyasha le sonrió tiernamente. —Es lo que esperaba escuchar hace mucho Kagome…

Kagome sintió como sus ojos pesaban mucho, de repente las piernas parecían fallarle y la caída al suelo parecía inevitable, —¿Por qué…? —fue lo último que llegó a pensar antes de perder la consciencia…

_**Continuará…**_

**Notas:**

**Caro (AkaneKagome): **Muchas gracias a todas las personas que han leído hasta aquí. Sé que la conti tardó un poco, pero espero que haya sido de su agrado. A mí me encantó la forma en que Kagome se enfrentó a Inuyasha y a Kikyo. La chica siempre había guardado muchas cosas en su corazón y ya era que se desahogara.

Sólo nos falta un capítulo más para terminar este fic. Para nosotras sería un verdadero honor seguir recibiendo sus comentarios, críticas o palabras de aliento. Me gustaría saber qué piensan sobre la forma en que Kagome abordó a cada uno, si les pareció que estuvo bien desarrollada su personalidad… En fin quiero saber los detalles jejejeje.

Gina, no nos des látigo por la demora, entiende que tus amigas son especiales y les cuesta concentrarse para escribir. XD

Nos leemos en la siguiente entrega.

Un besote,

AkaneKagome

PS. Queremos contestar 2 de los reviews que no pudimos hacerlo vía ffnet o correo, pues no nos dejaron sus correos electrónicos:

_**kira_christhopher:**_ muchas gracias por animarte a leer nuestra historia y pasar a dejar tus comentarios. Es genial que la trama te haya parecido interesante. Esperamos que este cap también te haya gustado.

_**Kagome_Yumika:**_ jajajajaja, eres las nuestras. Me encantó ese "DALE CON TODO KAGOME!". Creemos que Kagome merecía liberar todos esos sentimientos que tiene tanto hacia Inuyasha como Kikyo, así que esperamos que este capítulo haya cumplido con tus expectativas.

**Anami: **Hola ^^. Primero agradecer a todas las personas que dejaron un comentario y leyeron. Sí, tal como dijo mi compañera la conti tardó algo xD. En lo personal, el capítulo me gusta, siempre quise ver que Kagome dijera a los dos que piensa. Ya que nunca me gustó el que ella se mostrara tan sumisa con respecto a la situación.

El próximo capítulo será el último y espero no tardemos tanto jaja xD. Cualquier crítica constructiva o comentario es bien recibido. Espero que les guste.

Gina yo diré… ¡culpa de Caro! ¡ve por ella! xDD. No, es broma. Tengo que asumir mi responsabilidad, yo tardé en encontrar la musa XD. Pero así somos nosotras dos Gina, la pereza nos domina jajaja.

Besos, Anami.

**Palabras en japonés:**

**Hanyou:** medio-demonio.

**Miko:** sacerdotisa.


End file.
